


every time i see you, i fall in love with you all over again

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. But I understand that my perception of you does not reflect how you see yourself. And it pains me.” Logan took a deep breath. “I married you, Patton, along with everything about you. And if that means skipping out on a party or two to spend time alone with the love of my life instead, so be it.”





	every time i see you, i fall in love with you all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. 
> 
> //Body Dysmorphia

Logan glanced at his watch briefly before carefully knocking on the door to his and Patton’s bedroom. He heard shuffling and then a moment of heavy breathing. Then, Patton called out, voice higher than usual, “Yes?”

“Are you almost ready? Roman will be here to pick us up in approximately fifteen minutes.”

There was a small sniffle. Then, “I don’t think I can go to the party.”

Logan frowned. “Why is that?”

Quiet. Logan pulled away from the door, frown deepening, until the door suddenly swung open and Patton stood in the doorway, wearing his favourite deep ocean blue suit. He looked breathtaking, curly brown hair parted to the right, round glasses framing his bright blue eyes.

The only issue with the image was the tears freely running down Patton’s face. 

“The suit’s too tight,” Patton said decisively. “I’ve gotten fatter, you can see it in my face and my hair looks ridiculous. I look so silly and-” Patton scrubbed a hand over his face, wiping the tears away. “I can’t go to the party. I can’t, Logan, I- I can’t.”

The two looked at each other for a long moment in silence. Logan carefully assessed his options and opened his mouth slowly, saying, “I will call Roman.”

Patton let out another sob. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need for such apologies. I will call him and then I will be right back.”

He walked off to make the call, communicating a falsehood that he and Patton were coming down with colds and didn’t feel up to going to the party. Roman wished them well and then Logan hung up, heading back to Patton’s room. 

When Logan stepped back into Patton’s room, Patton’s suit jacket was tossed to the side. He was fiddling with his wedding band then looked up at Logan, tears glistening in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Logan,” Patton said. “It’s just… a really bad day. And I can’t… I can’t be around so many people.”

Logan slowly sat himself down on the edge of the bed. “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. But I understand that my perception of you does not reflect how you see yourself. And it pains me.” Logan took a deep breath. “I married you, Patton, along with everything about you. And if that means skipping out on a party or two to spend time alone with the love of my life instead, so be it.”

Patton smiled. “I’m not gonna be much fun.”

“Good. I cannot fathom the idea of having to have  _fun_.” Patton snickered, wiping his eyes once again and Logan smiled back. 

“Can we watch Disney?”

Logan nodded. “Of course.” Logan opened his arms invitingly and Patton accepted the invitation, falling into them with a shaky breath. 

“I love you so much, Logan.”

Logan closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Patton against his chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
